


Doesn't it remind you of the first time we met?

by humanbean



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbean/pseuds/humanbean
Summary: "You also tried to kill me back then."
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Doesn't it remind you of the first time we met?

“You can’t do that.” 

Sea Hawk looks up from playing with his dad’s lighter and there’s a girl with her feet planted in the sand, glaring at him. She looks like a _baby_ , nine or ten, and Sea Hawk’s practically twelve, which is practically a teenager so it’s not like she can tell him what to do. 

“Why not?” he asks, and doesn’t stop. She flicks her hair out of her eyes—it’s a very pretty shade of blue—so she can glare at him better. 

“ _Because_ ,” she says. “Things on this beach can catch fire and starting a fire is bad for the birds and the e-co-sy-stem of Salineas is important.” She has to sound out the word ‘ecosystem’. She’s missing a tooth. “And besides, because I’m a Princess so you have to do what I say.”

Sea Hawk has never met a princess before. He didn’t know that they could just be out on the beach where normal people were. He thinks she’s lying.

“Or what?” He lowers his lighter and looks at her. She puts her hands on her hips and _scowls_.

“Or... Or I’ll kill you,” she says. 

The girl is _nine_. Sea Hawk laughs. “You can’t do that,” he says, flicks the lighter back on and tries to catch the flame onto a dry leaf he found. 

She just stands there for a second, and then out of the corner of his eye Sea Hawk sees her shift. He glances up at her just in time to see her launch herself at him. 

And like, okay, for a baby she can actually hit really hard and— _ow_ —like, a lot too. He tries catching her arms but she’s swinging them so fast and when he finally catches one, she just starts using her feet too. He shoves, hard, so she falls off him and onto the sand of the beach, and he has time to get out of punching and kicking range. He ducks behind a rock, and then he’s... not behind a rock anymore, because a massive jet of water from the ocean just whooshed up and cut the rock in half?? 

Sea Hawk doesn’t swear, but what the _fuck_. 

He gets up and runs again, and nearly makes it to the trees before the little girl raises a hand and the water comes back and catches him, and picks him up, and throws him into the sea. 

He realises, too late, that this weird little girl is actually going to kill him. 

The next thing he knows, the water is putting him gently back down on the sand and a grown up version of the girl is on the beach too, holding her by the wrist. The woman waves a hand at him and suddenly he’s completely dry again. 

“ _Mermista_!” she hisses at the little girl, in the Mom Tone of when you’re in trouble but there’s company over. She takes a second to smile at Sea Hawk and say, “I’m sorry about that,” before turning back to the girl and starting to drag her off the beach. “We do not _kill_ our subjects! We treat them with _respect_! Your powers are for making things better, not for bullying people!” 

As she’s tugged along by her mother, Sea Hawk can hear the girl wailing back, “I wasn’t going to _kill_ him! He just needed to know that I _could_!” 

Their voices fade out into the distance in a string of words like _diplomacy_ and _grace_ and _what kind of lessons is your father teaching you_ , and Sea Hawk doesn’t really know what to do, so he starts looking in the sand for his dad’s lighter, because he wasn’t supposed to have it in the first place and he’s dead if he’s lost it.

* * *

Mermista has to like, attend meetings now, and _participate_ , because she’s sixteen years old now and one day she’s going to be in charge of all this or whatever and she has to learn what to do, and like she _knows_ , but it’s Saturday and she wanted to sleep in and like, finish the novel she’s halfway into. But whatever, it’s _fine_. Today is something painfully boring, too, a captain of a fleet of merchant ships looking to broker a trade deal. It’s a small meeting, just Mermista, her dad, the captain himself, and an apprentice, who as far as Mermista knows, is there for the same reasons as she is. She just hopes it’ll be over with quickly. Maybe she’ll get to have her afternoon.

Mermista feels eyes on her from the second she enters the room, but she doesn’t raise her eyes, just keeps her back straight and her face impartial and wills herself not to blush (she _hates_ being stared at. It’s _embarrassing_ ). A lot of diplomats have something to say about conducting meetings with a teenage girl, but like _they’re_ not the future rulers of Salineas and it’s their loss when she gets older and can just choose not to do business with the assholes. She takes her seat briskly, but not in a hurry, the way her mom showed her back... before, and glances back over the documents to remind herself of the finer details before finally looking up. The apprentice, across the table from her, can’t be more than a year or two older than her, and as she locks eyes with him two thoughts cross her mind at the exact same time. 

The first is, it’s _him_.

The second is, oh _no_ , he’s _hot_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's important to me that you guys know when i was originally sketching out the concept I described the emotion in that moment of eye contact as 1) Spiderman meme, and 2) "you know in pokemon when you make eye contact with another trainer and the battle music starts", and I'm really mad I had to make it into actual narration because NOTHING is that funny.


End file.
